Weapons
Weapons are items which can be used to damage NPCs and players. There are two types of weapons, melee weapons and ranged weapons. Hitting an enemy in the head with any attack, with either type of weapon or unarmed, will also deal extra damage. Use Ctrl + F to accurately navigate through the list. Weapons These tables list the weapons of Unturned along with a summary of information for each. As the major categories of melee weapons and ranged weapons are not completely comparable sharing at least somewhat different methods of use, and because certain information for one type is inapplicable for the other, a separate table is given for each. 'Melee Weapons' Melee weapons are silent and use no ammunition, and have secondary attacks, activated by right clicking, which will drain some stamina to deal extra damage. There are two main types of melee weapons: blunt and bladed. In addition to damage caused by the initial attack, bladed weapons can cause enemies to bleed. Oddly enough, despite being a blunt weapon the Bat can also cause enemies to bleed. Each melee weapon has its own attack speed and range. Melee weapons also have two types of attack: the first (left-click under the default controls) is a normal attack which costs no stamina, while the second (right-click by default) is a power attack which typically costs stamina (10 with zero Endurance) and does double damage. 'Ranged Weapons' Ranged weapons require ammunition but allow the safety of attacking from a distance and can be augmented with up to three types of attachments: barrels, sights, and tacticals. Notes 'Damage' The Damage is the base damage used by the game. However, the damage might be reduced by the type of the target or other factors, like the players clothing or skills. 'Rarity' The rarity of each weapon is listed by an abbreviated code, as listed in the following table. For melee weapons, a single code is given except when there is more than one way to obtain it (currently, this applies only to the Tree Branch, which is craftable and can also be harvested from Trees). For ranged weapons other than shotguns, a code is provided first for the weapon, followed by one for each type of ammo cartridge (ordered by the number of ammunition that fits in the cartridge). For shotguns, the first code is for Buckshot, the second for Slugs, and the last for Shells, which, despite not being ammunition, are sufficiently related to shotgun ammunition to merit their inclusion. Three types of ammunition are also craftable, though for clarity this is not listed on the table. The first two are the two types of shotgun ammunition, Buckshot and Slugs, which are crafted by combining Shells with Nails and Bolts, respectively. The last is Arrows, crafted by combining Sticks with Nails. 'Lumberjack' Weapons in the Lumberjack group are Civilian weapons which can be used to harvest Logs, Sticks, and Branches from Trees. 'Sharpener' Weapons in the Sharpener group are Civilian weapons which can be used to sharpen sticks into Wooden Spikes. 'Miner' Weapons in the Miner group are Civilian weapons which can be used to harvest Rocks and Stones from Boulders. 'Light' Weapons in the Light group are Civilian weapons which can be used to illuminate the area in front of the player. This can be toggled by pressing the interact key ('f' by default) when no object which can be interacted with is close enough in front of the player. 'Demolition' Weapons in the Demolition group are Civilian weapons which are exceptional at destroying player-made structures, destroying them in the least number of attacks. 'Repair' Weapons in the Repair group are Civilian weapons which can be used to repair vehicles. 'Saw' Weapons in the Saw group are Civilian weapons which can be used to craft Boards into Sticks, Cloth into Rope, and Scrap Metal into Wire. 'Shotgun Damage' Shotguns have varying damage per shot depending on how many pellets hit per shot which also depends on the type of ammunition used, e.g. the Lever Action deals 16% damage per pellet to the torso. A buckshot holds 12 pellets, so it can deal from 16% to 192% damage with a buckshot; in contrast, a slug holds 2 pellets, so it can deal from 16% to 32% damage with a slug.